A substrate for mounting a semiconductor chip on which a semiconductor chip is mounted to be a part of a semiconductor package is known. In accordance with demands for semiconductor packages having a lower profile, the total thickness of substrates to be applied is also required to be thin.
For example, although a coreless substrate is suitable for thinning due to not having a core, handling of the substrate becomes difficult as the thickness of the substrate is reduced, and it becomes difficult to assemble a semiconductor package including mounting of a semiconductor chip and the like.
Therefore, in order to improve handling, a substrate-with-support is proposed in which an insulating layer and a wiring layer are sequentially stacked on a support such as a metal plate. With this substrate-with-support, it is possible to easily mount a semiconductor chip or the like by enhancement of the strength due to the presence of the support. After completing the mounting of the semiconductor chip, the semiconductor chip is sealed with a resin, and thereafter the support is peeled off.